rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Endurance Gauntlet/@comment-80.117.54.207-20150315062409
They did only 5 stages because if they had followed the trend stage 6 should have been like: - Win this race without using steering; - Win this events with the engine off; - Win this race with only 3 wheels, front glass painted black, no collision, no offroad, no skidding, no steering, no breakes nor acceleration pedal, no fuel in the car, .... (in few words they borrow you a bycicle) My TIPS for Stage 5 ( i played with only R$ upgrades, almost always offline, anytime i tried online it was harder) Part 1 of 6, 3 events. 2 were easy, but the drag race was "impossible" even with fully serviced car, offline or online. So i followed the adviced written in many posts: lose the race, continue , lose the race, continue and so on, i guess i had to lose at least 10-15 races before my opponents bots were "bad enough". The tip is to do this race as last one, and lose on purpose several times before trying to win, start late so you'll be sure to lose, and lose races until your first opponent time is around 11,9 seconds (or more), then try seriously to win. You should finish this part with half service of car consumed. 2 of 6 with serviced car was pretty easy. I played it offline. Just take care to lap cars from the right side. I used a free engineer (when there are events i always keep the free ones for the event) 3 of 6 pretty easy (with serviced car). Cut first corner running on grass and make sure to come back on road being far from other cars. Then it's just drive and be extremely careful when you'll have to lap opponents for the second time (i almost lapped the 2nd in the chart, so it's pretty sure you'll have to lap some cars). 4 of 6 damn boring and annoying. Not easy. I did it with unserviced car, had to lose at least 4-5 times before managing, and when i won my opponents were driving like almost-blind people, my granmother walks faster in corners. You have to learn where to stop accelerating (instead of breaking) in every corner, so use the first losing attempts to learn both that (don't care to win) and so how to finish the race. I tried to use other cars's help, let them push me any time i could; in my final attempt, i tried to spare fuel since the first lap, so anytime i could be pushed i used it, then i reached the 2nd place within first lap, and 1st place right after; when someone overcame me accelerated until i was first, then again use their pushing to spare fuel. Very boring, i've never seen a racing competition where you are given less fuel on purpose! 5 of 6 Three races: 2 were so easy... so easy... that were boring, done with unserviced car. The Speed Snap instead is impossible to be won without serviced car, even if you lose and retry 450.000 time, your opponents won't ever go slower than 291 km/k and your unserviced car can't reach more than 275 (no gold upgrades). After you service car should be easy. At least is what i hope, i'm waiting for the damn 3 hours to pass ... :P